Various forms of mobile structures have been heretofore provided for the purpose of opening and closing graves. However, most of these structures are of a type rendering them difficult to maneuver in cemeteries between grave plots and others include digging structure which renders a grave digging operation difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for a mobile grave digging apparatus having high mobility and which may also be utilized to efficiently dig a grave.
Examples of previously known grave diggers and other excavating equipment including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,770,057, 3,191,982, 3,344, 539, and 3,669,285.